


Pretty Eyes *draft*

by SweetAwfulThoughts



Category: Owari no Seraph, seraph no end
Genre: Ferid is nice at first, M/M, Romance, Triangle, book of life - Freeform, he isn't creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAwfulThoughts/pseuds/SweetAwfulThoughts
Summary: The train slowly moved as Yuu stared out the window where he watched the town he was leaving behind. He could feel tears fill his emerald orbs before he heard someone yell."YUU-CHAN!"Yuu knew who that voice belonged to. The raven got up from his seat and pressed his face against the glass so he could look at the figure coming toward the train. He watched his best friend racing the train with his guitar in his hand."WHEN YOU COME BACK!" Mika held the guitar out with a goofy smile, "I WILL SING FOR YOU!"Yuu's other best friend popped out from behind the blonde and held a rose out toward the moving train. Ferid looked at the tear filled face Yuu was making and winked, "AND I WILL FIGHT FOR YOU!"The train picked up its pace as it drove past both boys. When the two boys were out of sight Yuu sat back down in his seat and smiled at the wrong. He knew someone would wait for him to return.





	

"Pretty eyes," Twelve year old Mikaela Shindo sang as he plucked the cords on his acoustic guitar. 

Sitting on an orange crate in front of the kneeling blonde was a twelves year old raven boy. They were in front of his aunts restaurant, "Ichinose cafe". The boy listening to the blonde was suppose to retrieve the crate of oranges for his aunt Akane, but decided to use it as a chair. He was smiling at Mikaela as he kept singing to him. 

Mika stared into the famous emerald eyes owned by Yuuichirou Ichinose. "Staring back at me so green and wide," he felt a group of adults surround him and his best friend, but he could care less about what others were thinking.

"If love is blind," his eyelids lowered as he leaned closer to the blushing ravenette, "why do I see you so clearly now?" He noticed the emerald orbs got brighter when the sun shine on them.

Yuu allowed the other boy into his personal bubble, not caring that he was suppose to finish his job almost twenty minutes ago. He bit his lower lip, not expecting a kiss from his friend, but not saying no to it.

Yuu wasn't the only one thinking about Mika trying to kiss him. Mika kept inching close to the flushed boy while he kept singing. "Cause you and your pretty eyes keep me al-aaah!" Mika felt someone push him forward into the ground, forcing his guitar to tumble over beside him. 

"I have come for the beautiful Yuu!" A short, white haired twelve year old jumped on the blondes back, allowing Ferid to be the one Yuu's eyes are on. His red eyes gleam he was face to face with his crush. "Hi Yuu!"

"Hi Ferid," Yuu greeted back, drifting his eyes to the ground to see steam coming out of Mika's head. 

Mikaela shoved the pale boy off him and got off the ground. He glared at his other best friend, "you ruined my song!"

Ferid rubbed the back of his neck and kept smiling, "my bad. I didn't want to miss my chance with Yuu before you tried to ask him out."

Yuu got off the crate and stood between the two boys, "you're both the reason people treat me like a girl." He turned his back toward them and got down and picked the heavy crate up. He faced them again and shook his head, "I told you guys, I'm not dating till I'm older."

Mika held a hand up to his heart while he placed his guitar under his arm, "I'll wait!"

"You'll have to wait years." The raven answered back, feeling his arms shake from the weight of the oranges.

Ferid noticed Yuu struggling with the crate and quickly took them in his own hands. "Let Mr carry them for you! If you date me when we're older I can do stuff like this everyday!" 

The cute smile Ferid flashed at Yuu made the smaller boy turn a red tint. "I-I'll keep that in mind."

Mika pouted at the sweet gesture and was about to offer to take them, but Akane Ichinose came out of the cafe. 

"Yuu?" A tall brunette came out wearing a long pink apron with a braid brushed to the side of her face. "Where have you been?"

The raven froze at the voice calling him and quickly took the crate from Ferid. "Coming Aunt Akane!" 

Mika and Ferid both watched their crush run inside the building where his aunt awaited him. They both looked at each other with a competitive eye squint.

"Do you wanna go get ice cream?" Ferid suggested.

"Sure!" Mika exclaimed happily.


End file.
